


Minty Fresh

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey hasn't gotten home yet, and all Tony has to entertain himself is a pack of mints.</p><p>Or</p><p>Tony's been stress eating, but that doesn't mean he's going to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> This work is gifted to I_kill_Zombies for leaving kudos on all of my Iron Husband fics. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> An AU where Rhodey and Tony are married. Characterization is probably a bit off. I'm sorry if this fic isn't interesting, but I still hope it's at least decent.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony tossed the small, metal container between his hands. Earlier that day, Tony had went out with Rhodes to a convenience store to buy a few bottles of soda. Tony had been having some weird cravings for the past few days.

Rhodey said it was because of stress. Tony disagreed.

Now, sitting alone on the couch, Tony was tossing around a small, metal pack of wintergreen Altoids, the slogan on the box reading, 'Curiosly cool mints', instead of the classic, 'Curiously strong'.

They had bought the mints while at the store. To be honest, Tony had only picked them up because the metal box they were in looked cool. The fact that the mints actually tasted good was just a perk.

Tony had been playing with one of the mints in his mouth while tossing the container in his hands, his tongue pushing it around. No one was at the Stark home but him, and Tony would admit that he did feel quite lonely. It was just too quiet.

Tony groaned loudly as he fell back onto the couch, the mint in his mouth still moving around. Rhodey was supposed to have been home twenty-four minutes and twenty-nine seconds ago. Make that thirty.

Tony had  _definitely_ not been turning to his watch for the time every few minutes, and he _definitely_  hadn't been having thoughts about calling Rhodey about when he was getting back, but he still wanted to know where Rhodes was.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony jumped slightly at the sudden voice, before sighing and responding, "Yes JARVIS?"

"Are you waiting for Mr. Rhodes' arrival, sir?"

"Yup," Tony pushed himself farther into the couch, "and it's getting pretty annoying." Tony pushed the mint into his cheek and then to the other, continuing the process for several moments.

"Would you like me to call him sir?"

Tony made a downward swatting motion with his hand, "Nah. I'm sure he'll be here," though Tony was starting to consider certain possibilities, "eventually..."

"Alright. If you need me to call him feel free to ask."

Tony let out a quick chuckle, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks JARVIS."

"Of course, sir."

And with that, the AI 'disappeared', leaving Tony once again by his lonesome.

Tony started to bite on the mint, "Where the hell are you Rhodey," he muttered.

 

Thirty minutes and fifty-nine seconds. Make that thirty-one minutes.

Tony was now pacing around the room in frustration and slight worry. Rhodes hadn't shown up yet, he hadn't called...maybe there was an accident on the highway or something. Maybe it's on the news. But then why hadn't Rhodey called him to tell him he would be running late?

Tony grumbled as he continued to walk in circles- well, ovals around the couch.

He was now on his sixth mint. Tony was getting through them pretty fast because he'd start sucking on them the more he thought about Rhodey, which he was doing a lot. Well, at least he'd have plenty of mints left to repeat the process.

As Tony continued to pace around the floor, he didn't even notice when a certain man walked into the room, grocery bags in his hands. He was about to call out to Tony, possibly say something like 'Hey, I'm _finally_ home,' or maybe 'Sorry I'm late Tones. Headed to the grocery store and forgot to call you,' though it didn't seem like he'd be finishing - or starting, for that matter - the phrase any time soon, as he immediately got distracted by the fact that his husband was walking in circular path around the room, probably waiting for his arrival.

Rhodey couldn't help but smile as he placed the bags down and walked over to Tony, grabbing the man from the shoulder and turning him around. Tony literally squealed in surprise when Rhodey pulled him in for a kiss, but realization soon hit Tony and he started to kiss back.

As the two parted, Rhodey gave a quiet chuckle, "You taste...fresh. Have you been taking mints?"

Tony's head was currently nuzzled into Rhodey's neck. He gave a mumbled response, "Maybe."

Rhodes gave another chuckle as he stroked Tony's hair. "Have you been stress eating again?"

A muffled groan was heard, and Tony lightly slapped Rhodey on the cheek, the rest of him unmoving, "Shut up. It's not stress eating I'm just hungry."

"Right," Rhodey stretched the word out, and he could just feel Tony's eyes burning holes into the side of his head.

The other grumbled quietly for a few moments as he wrapped his arms around Rhodey once more, "I'm just glad you're home..."

Rhodey's smile widened, "It's good to be home, Tones." If Rhodes had to be honest, he was actually surprised Tony hadn't interrogated him about going to the grocery store. Oh well, he wasn't complaining.

 

After several minutes went by, Rhodey paused from stroking Tony's hair, "Is that...grey hair?"

"Rhodey!"


End file.
